watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:WataMote Chapter 152/@comment-37874552-20190308030013/@comment-27702860-20190308043939
Oh yeah! This is after some person on Reddit complained about how the series was no longer "cringe" and was just a "girl's story." When I first - Ed.read it, I did not fully understand how deeply Tomoko insulted and hurt Uchi. So Uchi's response made no sense. I thought she panicked, because she did not want her friends to figure out she had been just stalking Tomoko, put it together, and chose to stay in her "closet." I then would have expected her to look sad after Tomoko left, as she realized she made a choice to stay in the closet rather than admit that, gee, she might be attracted to a girl. One thing I have pontificated about in the past is that we only assume what "The Emoji Group" talks about: they tease Natsu once about a boyfriend. We know that Uchi has talked about "that girl" a few times. However, Kayo Hair sort of makes it clear that they do not understand what a lesbian is or certainly do not expect Uchi to be one. Hence her, "No . . . she likes . . . but Kuroki-san's a girl!" So that is what I thought. A rather tragic ending. To be blunt, Tomoko is not a lesbian from what she says, and she certainly has shown no attraction or even notice of Uchi, so if, say, she embraced her like Shizuku, and Uchi tried to "take the plunge" in some way, Tomoko probably would have behaved just as badly and really hurt Uchi's feelings. But: Then I saw Uchi's reaction to Tomoko running away. She seems legitimately stunned. Made no sense given Uchi's reaction to Kayo and others earlier. So I went back and re-translated with a fantranslation - Ed. what she actually said to Uchi. She even admits that it will hurt Uchi for a bit. Talk about "a failure to . . . communicate!" I am stunned that Uchi thought this would "work," but then I was surprised with what Tomoko did. I guess I can understand it "being Tomoko," but I guess this means that Uchi not only accepts that she has a crush on Tomoko, she is ashamed by it, and she certainly does not want anyone to know about it. I hesitated writing that--and putting it "officially" on her page--because I do not want to give the wrong impression. There is nothing wrong with Uchi being whatever she is sexually, but the prejudices persist in Japan as well as other places. So . . . what happens next? Another ten chapters where the two do not talk? Sort of like waiting for the shoe between Tomoki and Yoshida to "drop?" Not even a "hey, you know, about that, sorry."? Perhaps Miyazaki or even Kayo will approach Tomoko with a, "okay, you didn't fool us with your crap denigrating Uchi, so what the living fuck is going on?" Perhaps they will similarly confront Uchi given their discussion of how they figured out she was very interested in "someone" does not mesh with "I just spent two years staring at a freak every day at lunch! Then I went and talked to her! Disgusting! Disgusting!"